


You've Got It Going On

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin wants to fuck Chen, and maybe hold his hand too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/963.html?thread=5315#t5315) two month old prompt over at [](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/)**seoulfulness** except it was already filled. Title from Flight of the Conchords' "Bret, You've Got It Going On" because FOTC is great.

They didn't choose to be stuck together, but Minseok doesn't mind. Jongdae is nice, even if he practically never stops moving, thrumming with a mix of nervous energy and excitement. He taps his fingers on the table, gnaws at his lips with his teeth, makes up strange dance moves, and throws himself at everyone for hugs. Minseok likes to tease him back and then they poke and prod each other until one of them gets fed up and a few friendly smacks are exchanged.

Despite his enthusiasm, Jongdae is also surprisingly blunt. He's sharp with his tongue, even a bit disrespectful at times, but it's almost never directed at Minseok, and even when it is, all it takes is one of his wide, open-mouthed grins and Minseok relaxes. Jongdae's too cute to stay mad at for too long.

When they find out about joining EXO-M together, Minseok expects Jongdae to lash out. (Because, and maybe it's not, but it certainly feels like being delegated to the losing team.) Instead, Jongdae doesn't even seem fazed. "It'll be okay," he says, more mature than Minseok, who only wants to pout about how he's horrible at Mandarin. "As long as I can sing, it'll be okay. As long as I have you, it'll be okay."

Minseok sighs, putting on his metaphorical hyung pants. He reaches out his fist and Jongdae's knuckles bump against his in response. "Damn straight it'll be okay."

\---

Fast forward a few months. They're playing a video game together, pressed together on their small couch, their elbows bumping into each other as they wriggle around in their seats. It's a close game, but in the end, Minseok is the victor. Jongdae drops his controller into his lap with a sigh, and Minseok looks over, ready to gloat. That's when he notices-

When he notices- properly notices, as though he's never seen him before- the sharp lines of Jongdae's cheekbones, the bluntness of his jaw, the smooth skin of his throat, and the bob of his adam's apple as he tilts his head back, swallowing a groan of defeat. Jongdae is gorgeous.

Minseok can do nothing about the realization except stare, wide-eyed, until Jongdae shoots him a curious look and he averts his attention back to the game. The screen flashes, "Would you like to start again?" and Minseok thinks _yes_.

\---

After that, Minseok can't seem to stop staring at Jongdae. 

He sees the beauty mark under his eyebrow, the acne on his chin, the wrinkles at the corners of his eye, and the way he manages to look like an old man and yet terribly young at the same time. In theory, these flaws should detract from Jongdae's looks. They should make him think twice about wanting to sleep with him. In reality, however, Minseok finds each of them incredibly endearing.

And that's not okay. Maybe he could be fine with wanting to fuck Jongdae, if it was just sexual frustration. Minseok hasn't been laid in years, not since he started training. It would be fine if Minseok thought about other dudes too, like Kris's big hands or Tao's muscular thighs, but it's just Jongdae. It's just Jongdae, and somehow wanting to kiss his moles feels much more dirty, much more wrong than wanting to sleep with him. So Minseok bottles those feelings up, pushes them down until they're nothing more than a dull ache in his chest that flares up whenever he catches Jongdae's eye on stage. Minseok is okay with that, or maybe he can learn to be.

\---

Minseok is doing Mandarin homework when Jongdae enters the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. Minseok hums in recognition and turns back to his notes. The bed sinks as Jongdae flops down, immediately wrapping himself around Minseok's body.

"Go away, I'm studying," Minseok says, elbowing Jongdae lightly beneath the ribs. It's not that he particularly wants to study, but Jongdae is entirely too close, with his pelvis against Minseok's ass and arm draped over his body.

Jongdae is all pointy bones, but he's warm and smells a bit like fresh laundry, so Minseok normally doesn't mind too much when Jongdae joins him in bed. Except today he's busy trying to memorize phrases, and Jongdae's hot breath on his neck makes it impossible to concentrate on the his Mandarin homework.

"You let Tao cuddle with you," Jongdae says. Minseok can feel his lips moving against his skin.

"Tao isn't annoying," Minseok says, which is a gigantic lie.

Jongdae snorts. "Uh huh."

It's not like Minseok can say "I don't like it when you cuddle me because I think about fucking you and that's really weird, dude" so he grunts indifferently, flipping a random page. Jongdae trails his hands down Minseok's arms until he reaches the book and then he pushes it closed. The room suddenly feels a little too warm as Minseok tries very hard not to tremble beneath Jongdae's touch.

"Pay attention to me," Jongdae whines, right before he drags his fingers over Minseok's nipples through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Minseok squeezes his eyes shut. Jongdae pinches one of Minseok's nipples experimentally, a little harder than he likes but the pain barely registers beneath the jolt of pleasure and the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Minseok sucks in a shaky breath. "What are you doing?" he asks, barely whispering, afraid to ask because he's afraid Jongdae will stop. 

Jongdae doesn't respond. Instead his hand dips lower and lower until it's hovering at the hem of Minseok's t-shirt, his fingertips barely brushing against Minseok's stomach muscles. Minseok's already half-hard and he wills his dick not to react, but it feels like all of the blood in his veins is being diverted to his lower region. Jongdae runs his index finger over the soft hairs above Minseok's waistband and Minseok can’t take anymore.

"Do you-" his voice cracks and he wets his lips before continuing. "Do you want this?" 

Jongdae presses his reply into the nape of Minseok's neck. "Yes."

In an instant, the Mandarin book is thrown to the floor and Minseok forcefully flips them over so that Jongdae is lying prone underneath him, his arms stretched above his head and Minseok's hands holding his wrists in place. Jongdae makes a surprised noise, looking up at Minseok with wide, unblinking eyes and lips parted, like he wasn't the one that started it.

Minseok contemplates kissing him, but the gesture feels oddly intimate, a boundary he doesn't want to overstep, so instead he settles for pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin just above Jongdae's adam's apple. The noise that Jongdae makes is low, just the hint of a moan, but Minseok is desperate to hear it again as he runs his teeth over Jongdae's throat. Jongdae's entire body jerks in response, his hips shoving up against Minseok's. 

It takes a bit of effort for Minseok to will himself away from Jongdae's neck, but eventually he pulls back, freeing Jongdae's arms from his grasp. He's almost pleased to see that his fingertips have left red marks across Jongdae's wrists. 

From there it's a rush to get his shirt and pants removed. Minseok can't still his fingers enough to undo his buckle so Jongdae does it himself, pushing his jeans and boxers down in motion. His cock is hard and curved against his stomach and Minseok stares at it before finally lowering his head. He runs his tongue along the vein, then licks a thick stripe up until he takes the head of Jongdae's cock into his mouth.

Reality is a lot different than fantasy. Jongdae is thicker than Minseok had imagined. The stretch of his mouth uncomfortable and his jaw stiffens after only a minute of bobbing up and down, but he's determined, to a truly stupid extent, to impress Jongdae.

Jongdae's knuckles brush against the junction of Minseok's neck and shoulder and then through his hair, like he's not entirely sure what he should do with his hands. Minseok takes this is a good sign and continues sucking until, eyes watering, his lips meet the base of Jongdae's cock. Jongdae groans as Minseok's mouth slides back up to the head, swirling his tongue around his slit, ignoring the bitterness of precome on his taste buds. It doesn't take much longer. 

There's a knock on the door and they both start, Minseok's face still hovering above Jongdae's dick. At least he's already swallowed. "Jongdae, are you in there?" It's Kris' voice. "I need to talk to you."

In a flash, Jongdae is standing up, tucking himself back into his jeans and throwing on his shirt. Minseok wants to point out his ruffled hair, but then Jongdae's already out of the room and Minseok's left staring at the door, dick still completely hard in his pants. 

\----

It happens again a week later. Jongdae approaches him in the bathroom, catching Minseok's eye in the mirror as he reaches for Minseok's hand and pulls it towards the outline of his half-hard cock in his jeans. Forward, Minseok thinks, but he ends up jerking him off against the bathroom door, hard and fast until Jongdae bites down on Minseok's shoulder and comes all over his hand. 

A blowjob in the bathroom after one of their shows, a handjob on the couch where anyone could walk in and see them, and then another blowjob in their bedroom and Minseok realizes he is in over his head. He can't possibly contain his feelings for Jongdae when everywhere he turns Jongdae is throwing himself at him. 

This time Jongdae is seated on the bed and Minseok kneels between his legs on the floor and sucks him off without even removing his pants. 

"Thanks," Jongdae says after he comes down Minseok's throat. "I needed that." 

Minseok sits back on his heels and he looks at Jongdae, at the lazy grin on his face, and says, "We need to talk."

Jongdae shrugs the best he can while leaning on his elbows. "Do we?" he asks, catching Minseok off-guard. 

"Well, yeah," Minseok says. He had talking points arranged in his head, but Jongdae is staring up at him with a look that says he knows everything and it makes Minseok nervous. "We need to talk about this," he finally says, gesturing between them. 

Jongdae winds his foot around the back of Minseok's shoulder, pulling him in closer to the bed. "Do you want to stop? I thought we were having fun?"

"It's not just that," Minseok says, staring at his hands. "I like you, I guess."

"Oh," is all Jongdae says. Minseok doesn't want to know what expression is on his face- shock, disgust maybe? But then he laughs a little bit and Minseok can't help but look up. "I like you too, you douchebag."

Minseok blinks rapidly. "But I thought-"

"I wouldn't be doing this-" Jongdae mimics Minseok's earlier gesture, "unless I liked you."

The thing about having studied Jongdae's face for the past two months is that Minseok knows what Jongdae looks like when he's lying, and he's not lying now. Minseok punches him in the thigh and Jongdae lets out a yelp of surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You could've at least helped me out," Minseok says, trying to look offended but failing miserably because all he wants to do is grin. "I've had blue balls for the past two weeks."

Jongdae laughs a little as he sits up, looking down at Minseok. "You never asked." Minseok falls onto the bed in between Jongdae's legs and he can feel the curve of Jongdae's smile against his mouth right before he presses their lips together.


End file.
